


Love at First Sneeze

by raynsora



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynsora/pseuds/raynsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sneeze, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Cascade for beta-ing!
> 
> xoxo, R

It was a normal day at work, and Jaebum was happily going through the motion he did every day since he began working at his dad’s company. He started from the bottom, being an intern without anyone knowing who he was and what he was meant to be later. Oh, how he hated his interning days. It had been the longest three months of his life.

At that time, he had just finished his Business Course in Seoul National University and his dad immediately asked (more like forced) him to start working to learn the ropes and continue the family legacy (or some shit like that) as soon as he graduated. In fact, it was the very day of his graduation ceremony that he first became an intern in his dad’s company (Dad had a last minute meeting and Mum was called to some Hi-Tea event of the First Lady, so no point of him going to his graduating ceremony alone). He still remembered the crazy superior who kept barking him orders for papers, fax, copies and coffees.

Yes, future CEO making coffees.

The moment he turned CEO, he’ll see to it that the crazy guy walks out the grand revolving doors and never to return.

Anyway, three years later, Jaebum managed to climb up the hierarchy with promotion after promotion due to his great achievements in the company (not to mention he will be inheriting it later so Dad pulled some strings, hush you) so now as the Head of Marketing and Sales of T-Telecoms, Im Jaebum had a good life.

Until the new guy who transferred in from their Busan branch in all his angelic attributes sneezed at his face the moment he came in to greet him, spit and all.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” the transferee exclaimed apologetically, hands reaching into his pockets to find something, possibly a handkerchief or tissues. No such luck though.

Jaebum at this point had kept his eyes closed while getting his own handkerchiefthat he always had in his blazer’s chest pocket. He took out the Hermès hanky (Mum bought it for him during her trip to Paris) and wiped the saliva mixed with something he rather not think about off his face. He hadn’t even seen this guy in front of him yet, and he already managed to piss him off. Not a good start right there buddy, pissing off your boss.

He was about to reprimand the newcomer as soon as his eyes opened, but right there in front of him, perhaps, the prettiest creature he’d ever seen. There’s no doubt about it. He peered at the person in front of him, eyes slowly milking in the vision from top to bottom.

‘ _An angel has descended,’_ he thought, because everything about this person is perfect, from his dark locks to his long legs. How he wanted to run his fingers through those dark locks right then and there.

“Beautiful,” Jaebum whispered, his eyes still on this vision before him.

The angel just stood there in front of his boss, mouth opening and shutting, trying to find words to piece together.

“I’m sorry for… you know… that,” the Angel pointed at Jaebum’s face. “And you missed a spot right over there,” he patted his own cheek, already red with embarrassment. “I’m not usually this bad, oh god, this is awkward,” he said while fidgeting.

Jaebum smiled while carelessly wiping his own cheek with the hanky he was currently holding. A pen dropped on the carpeted floor somewhere, followed by a hushed conversation in the background (which Jaebum ignored because who cares about anything when you have perfection in front of you).

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” said Jaebum while he continued to stupidly stare at the transferee. He swore he heard a snicker mixed with a huge laugh somewhere in the background, but he didn’t care at that moment. Not when this pretty guy clad in a blue dress shirt tucked into fitted black pants was there. No one ignores perfection. He’ll deal with the two idiots he unfortunately worked with later.

“Uhm, I think I’ll introduce myself again. I’m transferring here from the same department in Busan,” Angel said with an awkward smile, right arm straight towards Jaebum in an attempt to shake Jaebum’s hand again. “My name is Park Jinyooooo-CHOO!”

Another set of snot filled saliva now covered Jaebum’s outstretched hand this time.

The angel stared in horror at the germ-filled liquid that was now attached to the skin of his boss’s hand with some even stuck to the cuffs and sleeves of his blazers. 

“I’M SO SORRY!!” the transferee yelled and ran out of the office, probably wanting to go back to Busan right that very second or just jump out from a window somewhere.

Jaebum took his time removing the matter off his hand (no pun intended) with a stupid smile etched on his amazingly structured face. At that moment Jaebum knew, he would marry that guy. (Hey, they already shared gross things, marriage is obviously the next step, right?)

He stopped mapping out his future(him and Angel, three kids, two cats, and a puppy, if anyone asks) when he heard once more the loud howling of a Chinese hyena mixed with his Korean sidekick trying hard not to laugh out loud which turned into coughing fits and weird wheezing sounds.

“If I had known sneezing at you would remove that stick up your ass, I’d have done it ages ago!” the vertically-challenged guy with a spiked up hairdo said with an accent in between fits of laughters. The other guy next to him nodded and gave him a high five, still producing that weird wheezing sound. Jaebum, however, wasn’t amused.Stoically, he took off the blazer he was currently wearing and let it hang on his chair.

“If I don’t see that paper on the JYP proposal in the next ten minutes, consider a huge pay cut under your name, Jackson Wang. You too, Choi Youngjae, if that pink-haired intern of yours is not here in 15.”

The laughing stopped and the dark haired male pouted, “ _Man_. That’s not due until next week, _Boss_!”

“10 minutes, Wang. Tick tock.”

“ _Slave driver_ ,” muttered Jackson.

Choi Youngjae immediately halted his wheezing with a huge intake of breath, and took out his phone, Jaebum assumed, to call the illusive pink-haired intern.

And all is well for Im Jaebum that day. Now to find that pretty angel and ~~propose~~ ask him out.


	2. Part Two

For the rest of the day, Jaebum didn't see a hint or trace of the Angel Park Jinyoung. He tried looking everywhere; the restroom, cafeteria, boardroom, even called up Mark from HR (because Mark has this superpower of just knowing everything) to enquire Angel's whereabouts and at the same time, avoid the topic of him getting the you-know-what on his face but dammit! How did he find out about that because Jaebum swore he had given enough work to keep the two idiots he kept in his office busy (thus keeping their mouths shut). Well, the only good thing that came out from that phone call was acquiring Angel's name.

Just so you know, Mark is 500 bucks richer and Jaebum received Park Jinyoung’s company files in return. He had less money in the bank, but it was totally worth it. Reading the document in hand, he committed the data into memory.

             **Name         :**   Park Jinyoung            (PICTURE)

            **Age            :**   23 years old

            **Contact No.** : 010-XXXXXXX

            **Previous Working Experience:**        T-Telecoms, Busan Branch, Marketing & Sales Department.

            **Alumni        :**  Seoul National University, Business and Management Degree

           

Angel was a _hoobae_ from his alma mater. Same course. Two years younger. He continued to scan down the document until he could probably recite everything that was written in that file. He closed the folder and put it on his work table.

Picking up his phone, he tried dialing the number that was in the file, but no one picked up the phone. Jaebum was frustrated.

In his last ditch attempt to find this Park Jinyoung, Jaebum resorted to phoning the security department. Now, you may ask, why didn't this undercover chaebol do that in the first place and avoid the hassle of looking from room to room, department to department, etc.?

Because the gatekeeper of the company's eyes annoyed the heck out of him, he rather not experience it. But desperation calls for desperate measures, and if he had to endure it, for the sake of his future, he would. He is not the Head of Marketing & Sales just by name.

Maybe God would be lenient on him and the Thai kid wasn’t on duty right then.

" _Securities. Bambam speaking. How may I be of a service?_ " a light lilt of a voice echoed through the loud speaker of Jaebum's office phone.

Jaebum internally cursed his luck. Of all the guys on shift, it had to be this one to answer the phone. Well he just needed to suck it up because he had an Angel to find and a mandoo to steam (because he was pretty sure it was Jackson who told Mark on him).

"Hey Bambam. It's Jaebum from M&S."

Jaebum can hear an excited scream coming out from the speaker.

" _JB-hyung! Long time no talk. How are you hyung? You never call me anymore."_ Jaebum can picture a pout coming from the other side. The line didn't stop there though _, "We need to hang out more. Lets go to a cafe someday ok hyung? I want some Lattes and scones. Oh! Oh! Remember that time we went to that place that sell crepes? I still kept the takeout box. It still smelled like Chicken and Cheese. Ah hyung, now you made me hungry. Do you think I can have pizza delivered right here to the 36th floor? Hahahaha. I remember something funny Jimin was telling me the other day-----_ "

"I need a favour," said Jaebum, finally managed to cut off the never ending train track. Bambam can talk for hours and never stick to one topic and it gave Jaebum massive headaches. But if there is one thing about Bambam that he liked, is that the Thai kid is sincere, loyal and is always there when he needed him (the kid is the only one allowed to call him JB and be informal with him to some degree).

The line went silent for awhile, until, " _Waaaaah. JB-hyung wants a favour. Yes, yes. I can give favour. Anything for JB-hyung! What is it? Do you need a bodyguard? I can do it! But of course, I'm not allowed to hold a gun though, so I'll use my body to protect you from harm instead. Can I ask for a bulletproof vest at least though, hyung? I really don't want to die yet. Oh, is it Nora? Do I need to babysit her again? Last tim--_ "

"Focus, Bambam! I just need you to look at the security tapes or the CCTV for me. There's someone I need to find. He is in a blue shirt, left my office about 10-ish this morning. Do you think you can find him anywhere on the CCTV right now?" said Jaebum quickly, finally able to get his words across.

Bambam laughed and said, " _Sure hyung, why didn't you say so in the first place. Just give me a few minutes, I'll have to check this morning's tapes first._ "

"Thank you, Bam-ie," Jaebum said with a small smile.

“ _No problem, hyung. Let’s see... ah okay I found this morning footage—hey. That’s Jinyoung-hyung,_ ” said Bambam through the speaker.

Jaebum perked up from his chair.

“You know him?” he asked. Bambam hummed in agreement.

“ _I had my coffee break with him like half an hour ago_ ,” replied Bambam. Jaebum felt his life was right again.

“Mind telling me where he is right now?” asked Jaebum.

The line went quiet. Too quiet. Did the line get disconnected?

“Bambam... hello? Still there?”

There was a sigh coming from the other line, confirming that the line was indeed still connected.

“ _So you were the guy Jinyoung-hyung is running away from_ ,” said Bambam after he sighed.

Jaebum straightened his back.

“What’s that? He is running away from me? What are you talking about? Did he talk about me? What did he say?” Jaebum asked without pausing. Bambam let out a small laugh. It’s the first time anyone ever experienced an antsy Jaebum, and it amused the Thai boy very much.

“ _Just that he had his spit on his boss’s face on his first day of work_ ,” said Bambam playfully. Then continued in a serious tone, _“I don’t think he wants to see you hyung. Not yet, at least.”_

“Just tell hyung where he is okay? It’s just a misunderstanding, let me sort it out,” said Jaebum, close to begging really.

“ _Jinyoung-hyung is hiding, you see. I can’t tell you_ ,” said Bambam cutely.

Jaebum really wanted to pull his hair, but he could see Youngjae looking at him right then from his cubicle so he had to calm down and keep his cool.

“I’ll take you out to that cafe you wanted. I’ll even get you whatever you want, it’ll be my treat,” Jaebum said desperately, “come on Bam, it’s hyung-ie. Do me a favour okay?”

“ _Jinyoung-hyung shared his strawberry shortcake with me, so I shouldn’t tell_ ,” said Bambam resolutely.

 _‘Damn it, he got bribed already!’_ the Head of M &S sighed internally.

Yes, Jaebum liked this kid’s loyalty (albeit towards anyone who gives him food), but right now he needed a back up plan. He knew Bambam well enough that asking outright would be impossible. _Surely he could... that’s it! JB, you are a genius._

“Alright, alright. I’ll just keep looking for him myself. Thanks anyway Bam,” said Jaebum.

“ _I’m really sorry hyung, in return for not able to give you favour, I can share the shortcake with you. I have leftovers_ ,” Bambam voice echoed through the speaker.

“Really? Does it taste good?” asked Jaebum and internally shouted, _‘This is it! This is it! I can work with this.’_

“ _Heavenly. Jinyoung-hyung said he baked it himself to share with his new colleagues, but his allergy acted up in the worst timing ever so he gave me two slices. It was so good! The fresh cream was nice and sugary, and strawberries everywhere! I ate one slice right there with him and brought one slice back. Want some hyung? Come on up and I’ll save you some. But quickly hyung because I’m gonna eat some right now, before I finish it. It’s shoooooo gwoootdd~”_ the last part was a bit muffled, so Jaebum guessed that Bambam was currently eating said cake. He’d have to give this kid a talk later on company’s policy of munching while on duty.

“That’s good Bambam. I’ll go up there when I’m free okay? Where did you have your break?”

“ _Rooftop. The weather’s nice today. I recommend you bring coffee and have a sip up the~~~~re NO! Nope. Not today! Weather’s bad. Looks like it’s gonna rain. Forget I said anythingggggg!_ _โอ้ไม่ฉันจะทำอย่างไรสิ่งที่จะทำอย่างไร_ _—_ ” 

“Thanks Bam. I owe you,” said Jaebum with a grin and disconnected the line. Information retrieved. Now to get that coffee as per recommendation.

“Choi Youngjae! Tell that always missing intern of yours that I need two Americanos right now. I have an important meeting to attend and it has to be perfect,” Jaebum ordered his best sales officer.

Choi Youngjae looked around the office but no tuft of pink hair could be found. He turned back to his boss and said, “Yugyeom’s not here. You sent him out to look for that new transfer and he is not back yet.”

Jaebum face-palmed himself. He looked up and around, trying to catch a glimpse of the foreign idiot he had as his marketing genius.

“Where did Monkey go?” asked Jaebum.

“Hell if I know,” shrugged Youngjae. “Last time I saw him was after lunch, headed towards the HR department,” he continued with a snicker, knowing exactly why the Chinese man went there. And truthfully, so did Jaebum.

“You know what, I don’t care anymore. You get it. Americano two cups. Pronto,” ordered Jaebum.

The Head of Marketing & Sales smiled inwardly as he heard his best sales rep muttered small curses with a whispered promise to poison some coffees on his way out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โอ้ไม่ฉันจะทำอย่างไรสิ่งที่จะทำอย่างไร - Oh no, what to do.  
> Taken purely from Google translate. I apologise if there is any mistake.


	3. Part Three & Epilogue

**PART THREE**

Bringing two cups of hot coffee to the rooftop had never been more nerve wrecking than anything else the 25-year-old Head had ever done in his life. The journey to the rooftop was a silent one though. He encountered no one on the way which made him even more nervous than he should feel. By the time Jaebum reached the double doors that lead to the outside section of the rooftop, he felt all sorts of emotions.

 _‘This is it! You can do it JB. The cool and handsome Jaebum, Jjai!’_ he said internally. He took a deep breath before pushing the double doors with his left shoulder while balancing two take-out coffee cups, one in each hand.

The first thing he noticed as he entered the threshold was the brightness of being outside. Bambam was right, weather’s nice. Jaebum had to squint his eyes to adjust to the sudden change of brightness and then the first thing he saw after his eyesight adjusted properly was… _pink_.

So his intern did find his Angel after all. The lanky pink-haired boyish man was sitting on the floor next to Angel in what seemed like an impromptu picnic. Jaebum could see leftovers of that strawberry shortcake Bambam was telling him about earlier. Looks like his intern was having a blast. Too bad he had to be a party pooper.

“ **Erhem** ,” hummed Jaebum loudly, which startled the two. The intern was the first to stand, followed by the blue-robed Angel.

“Hey Boss, found him,” said Yugyeom, hands pointing towards the lovely Park Jinyoung next to him with a grin.

“Good job, Kim Intern. Now scram. Youngjae is looking for you,” said Jaebum, his mouth pointing towards the exit. The intern gave him a frown in return.

“But I haven’t finished my cake. And I still have the rest of the story to hear,” said Yugyeom with a pout, looking at the man next to him while he said the last part.

Park Jinyoung let out a small laugh and he patted the pink-haired Intern on the head. Jaebum had to admit he would have fired the young intern right there, and the next thing that came out from the boy’s mouth almost sealed the deal.

“Only you understand me, Oppa,” whined Yugyeom to Jinyoung, while giving Angel a hug. At that point Jaebum was so done. _Oppa? Really? Did all that dye fumes rot whatever brain cells that were left on that pink head of his? And how dare he hug Angel!_

“Oh my god, if you don’t understand subtlety, I’ll be frank. Go away, you pink-haired moron! I need to have a chat with our new transfer here,” said Jaebum, no longer caring. He just wanted some privacy right now and he needed to put down the hot (now slightly warm) coffee or someone was going to get it in the face (three guesses who he should aim it at).

If Angel was surprised by the sudden outburst, he didn’t show it. All he did was smile at Jaebum’s wayward intern and whispered something in his ear, which the intern replied with a small nod. Jaebum watched as Park Jinyoung bent down to pick up Yugyeom’s paper plate of his unfinished slice of strawberry shortcake and handed it to the said intern with a grin.

‘ _That grin!!!_ ’ Jaebum fanboy-ed. He’d give anything to have that grin directed towards him instead of his wanderlust intern. Yes, he will get it, along with his three kids, two cats, and a puppy. Before that though, he’ll had to get acquainted with Angel on a personal level first because it won’t do to have a strictly work relationship if he wanted this to go anywhere.

“Okay then, Hyung. I’ll see you later! Bye bye~ Later Boss,  _and good luck_ ,” said Yugyeom with a cute wave aimed at Park Jinyoung while the latter part was whispered to Jaebum. The intern then headed towards the exit along with his paper plate. While Jaebum was looking at his intern tracked all the way to the double doors, he did not notice the set of eyes that was staring at him with a contemplative face.

The moment the door shut with a bang, Jaebum took a deep breath and gave himself a pep talk before facing his destiny.

 _‘This is the time to be cool, JB. You can do this. Cool and stoic is you for the past 25 years. Just say hey and give him the coffee,’_ said Jaebum internally. With a nod, he faced the new transfer and shoved him the coffee from his right hand to the Angel’s chest.

“CohfFEE!?” was squeaked out from Jaebum’s mouth. _There goes his cool._

Park Jinyoung looked slightly surprised by the coffee shoved to his chest but took it anyway and whispered thanks, holding on to it without having a sip. He seemed to be thinking about something, and it showed on his gorgeous face.

Both were quiet. The silence was uncomfortable for Jaebum, and he can see that Park Jinyoung was feeling the same. He felt like he needed to say something just to ease the weirdness surrounding them both, but nothing come out from his mind.

Park Jinyoung still hasn’t had a sip. _Maybe he hates coffee?_

“It’s Americano, if you are wondering. Or you don’t like coffee? You don’t have to drink it,” said Jaebum, and _‘Yes, I can talk without spazzing!’_ he thought afterwards.

“I love Americano. Thank you for this,” said Park Jinyoung while toasting his coffee cup and took a sip.

 _‘And I love you. Let me be your Americano,’_ thought Jaebum.

“Sorry, come again?” said Angel.

 _‘Shit, did I say that out loud?’_ Jaebum winced.

“I was just saying that the weather’s hot. Like a volcano. Yes. That’s what I said,” nodded Jaebum. Smooth talk right there Jaebum-shii, if it wasn’t for the light breeze that accompanied them, slowly brushing their hairs aside. _Damn you nice weather!_

Hopefully Park Jinyoung didn’t think he was weird.

Who was he kidding?

_Goodbye three kids, two cats, and that one puppy._

So much was Jaebum wrapped up in his inner monologue that he didn’t realise his new transfer was saying something. Crap, he is such an idiot.

“You were saying something?” asked Jaebum.

“I was asking you if I’m fired? Well, I won’t blame you if you did. What happened this morning was totally unprofessional and legit disturbing. I would fire myself and never see me ever again. Though if I could ask for you to just send me back to Busan instead of firing my ass, that would be great,” said Park Jinyoung, then he drank the whole cup of coffee in one go, which was totally turning Jaebum on as he watched the liquid go down the transferee’s throat in a few gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and a few liquid stranglers sliding down the outer skin making it sexier.

Jaebum gulped. _What did Angel say just now? Something about a transfer? BUSAN? Damn it no! He can’t!_

“NO YOU CAN’T GO BACK TO BUSAN!!” shouted Jaebum.

Park Jinyoung looked shocked by the outburst, “Uh, okay. So I’m getting fired?”

“No one’s firing anyone,” said Jaebum and before his mind could process what he should say next, his mouth ran off without a filter, “You will continue your work here, and we will date after office hours, then you can move in to my apartment later and we will have that three kids, two cats and a damn puppy!”

Silence followed the grand confession. _Ladies and gentlemen, nice meeting you. Excuse me while I jump off this 38-storey building._

“Did you just kinda propose to me, Mr. Im?” asked Park Jinyoung, face unreadable.

“Huh. What? Pssh… no!” replied Jaebum shaking it off while his mind running 420km per second trying to come up with something intelligent.

“It sounds like a proposal to me,” said Angel while crossing his arms in front of him with a small pout gracing his face, his right hand still holding the now empty coffee cup.

Know what. What the heck.

“I guess I did,” said Jaebum, his eyes focused on Park Jinyoung’s face. It’s do or die, now or never moment. While Jaebum’s face showed nothing, he was a nervous wreck internally.

Angel took his time to reply to that, but when he did, Jaebum swore he was the happiest man alive.

“Okay, Mr. Im,” replied Park Jinyoung with a smile.

_Yes yes yes--- wait. Did he just okay the proposal or just is it just about working?_

“I don’t know about the kids, and puppies? But sure, we’ll have that after-office-hour-date,” continued Park Jinyoung with a cheeky grin.

_Right. JB. You are the man._

Jaebum gave his Angel his signature smirk.

“Please call me Jaebum,” he said, hand still holding the still full coffee cup.

**_“So, are you free tonight?”_ **

 

**EPILOGUE**

Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung have dated for a year now. Jackson told Jaebum that he totally saw that coming, ever since he saw Jaebum’s stupid smile after Jinyoung had spit on him.

“ ** _Love at first sneeze_** ,” said Jackson.

Well, he can’t be any more right.

So to commemorate their one-year relationship, Jaebum told Jinyoung that it’s high time that he comes over to Jaebum’s apartment.

In their one year of dating, Jinyoung never took a step into Jaebum’s apartment. It’s was always excuses after excuses (on Jinyoung’s part but it’s nothing more than Jinyoung being shy, and Jaebum respects him) so that day will mark another milestone in their relationship.

And Jaebum was excited.

It was a Sunday, and the day was spent with them going out to watch a movie ( _action thriller, because we are manly man_ ) and chilling at the mall. After dinner at their favourite restaurant in that mall, both decided to go straight to Jaebum’s apartment for coffee and a sleepover (in their respective minds, coffee for Jinyoung and sleepover for Jaebum because he thought it was overly due, not _that_ kind of sleepover but innocent sleepover so get that head of yours out of the gutter).

Another thing was that he needed to introduce Jinyoung to his counterpart. His companion. His other love.

“Jinyoung, meet Nora,” said Jaebum as soon as they entered his apartment.

Nora the cat was lying down at the front entrance as she always did when Jaebum was out, all her dark furred feet tucked underneath her off-white furred body. She looked up lazily and let out a small meow as if to greet her master and his companion, and then tucked her face back down on the floor.

“Oh you have a cat? Why didn’t you tell me?” pouted Jinyoung while taking off his jacket and gave it to Jaebum to hang next to his own jacket on the stand near the entrance.

“Surprised?” asked Jaebum with a grin.

“I love cats. Why did you never tell me you adopted one,” said Jinyoung crouching over to where Nora was currently hibernating.

“Oh, you are a cute one,” cooed Jinyoung while his hand went to reach for Nora’s ears to pet her. Then it came again, and loud.

“ACHOOOOOO!” Jinyoung sneezed and Nora ran and hid under the sofa in the living room, surprised by the sudden noise.

And it didn’t stop. AT ALL.

“Uh, Jae-CHOOO! I think I-CHOOOO am *sniff* allergic ACHOOOO to your cat ACHOOOOOO,” wheezed out Jinyoung pitifully while Jaebum went to the kitchen to get tissues for his boyfriend.

Life got pretty complicated for one Im Jaebum from that day onwards.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is R. Thank you for reading Love at First Sneeze~! 
> 
> This fic was meant to be written as a super short drabble when I heard a prompt from my bestie and was supposedly based on the song Hooked. In the end, I managed to write 10 pages long with almost 5K words OTL. Treat it as a three parted one shot.
> 
> I have in works Jinyoung’s POV which was set about 5 years before the events that happened here in LaFS which will be posted whenever I get the time to finish writing them. I don’t consider it as a sequel to this fic so it’ll stand on its own but please give it a read whenever it gets posted later.
> 
> Special thanks to D, for the prompt and our plot gushing sessions on train rides, and for the push that actually had me finishing this fic. Without her, this fic would never be written/posted. Love you darl.
> 
> Another super special thanks to Author Cascade, who is currently writing Truth and Lies posted under my pseuds, for beta-ing this fic. Her fic is awesome and I look forward to her tweets whenever she’s finished writing a chapter. It’s not a complete fic yet but go and have a read! You won’t regret it (maybe you will, because she writes mean cliffhangers). Saranghae C! I want the wholeficwholeficwholeficwholefic.
> 
> Please comment if you have anything to say, we don’t bite. And kudos if you liked it. Again, thank you for reading!
> 
> Raynsora.


End file.
